


Lloyd's Green

by Brieflydoodles



Series: Master Morro AU [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Master Morro AU, Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brieflydoodles/pseuds/Brieflydoodles
Summary: After the revelation of Lloyd being the green ninja, Master Morro turns desperate eyes to Wu, hoping to convince him to take the burden off of Lloyd's shoulders.





	Lloyd's Green

**Author's Note:**

> The first and shortest of a series of drabbles I'll be writing for this AU

When alone after the revelation, Morro turned a distraught gaze to the man who raised him. “Wu, we _can't_ do this to him. He's too young.” He placed his hands on the elder's shoulders, nearly begging, “let me take on the green ninja role, you trained me for this years ago, I can handle it.

Wu frowned, closing his eyes with a defeated sigh. Gently, he removed the hands on his shoulders, and folded his fingers around them in a manner that made him almost appear like he was praying. “You know I cannot alter fate…”

“Wu _please_ -”

“I can't. I'm sorry.” He opened his eyes, and Morro saw his own inner turmoil reflected in their amber depths. “I don't want this as much as you, but we cannot change what is destined to be. The best we can do is train him and put off the final battle for as long as possible.”

Morro wished he could say something, throw more arguments out until Wu gave in and let him take the role he originally was trained to be. He wanted to scream, already knowing how difficult the stress of the world was, knowing the pressure that would come with the green ninja title, and imagining dropping that onto a _child_ … He would have done anything and everything in his power to take that weight off of Lloyd's shoulders. But as Wu had said… One cannot alter fate.

His anger died with slumped shoulders and trembling hands. With a horrible pit forming in his stomach, he settled his resolve. “I will keep our green ninja safe.”

It was a promise he fought hard to keep.

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry the summary sounds kinda weird and bad Im so bad at summaries h a
> 
> If you liked it please leave a comment if you can, I know its really really short
> 
> My tumblr is Brieflydoodles, I have tons of posts there about the Master Morro AU if you wanna know more about it!


End file.
